


Echoes of the Past

by Worker_9



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Armpit Hair, Computers, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ghosts, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mojyo, NEET, Occult, Original Character(s), Ouija, Possession, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: Jake, Pokemon Trainer of no renown, had been chatting online with Cassie, Hex Maniac, for over a month. It was time to visit her in person. He'd heard her house was haunted.  Maybe he'd get to meet the ghost too.





	Echoes of the Past

Jake climbed the hill to the old house. Until now, he’d always had the common sense to stay away. It was a notorious haunt for Ghost type Pokémon. Travelers had been attacked by wild Pokémon as they approached, even killed if the stories could be believed. And it was getting dark, and he was alone, but Jake wasn’t worried. He had his flashlight in hand, and his trusty Umbreon on his belt. It was the same Umbreon that had made short work of Cassie’s team.

Cassie, or ‘DeepGloom666’ as she called herself, had challenged him over a month ago. Every bit the Hex Maniac stereotype, she’d sent out nothing but Ghost and Psychic types. Jake had felt kind of bad about beating her so easily. Cassie had seemed upset, but she’d rebuffed his attempts at conversation and left abruptly.

That would have been the end of it he hadn’t bumped into her again a few days later. Jake had asked how her Pokémon were doing. She didn’t say much, but she did ask for his email address, and he’d told her.

Cassie was much less shy online. She claimed to be an ‘occult researcher’, which as far as Jake could tell meant posting on the Hex Channel message board all day. She knew more about conspiracy theories than combat. It was no surprise to Jake that somebody who’d call a Gastly ‘cute’ was bad at fighting.

And now Jake was visiting her at home. A date of sorts, even if they hadn’t used that word. The house looked abandoned. The lights were off, and all he could hear was the wind whistling through the trees. The iron gate creaked as he pushed it open. If anybody was crazy enough to live in a place like this, it was Cassie.

As he passed through the gate, Jake’s flashlight dimmed and the low battery indicator starting flashing. Not like it matters now, he thought. The journey had been uneventful. He closed the gate behind him and looked over the front yard. Nobody had worked there for years. Unruly tangles of weeds sprawled out from overgrown flower beds. If Cassie really lived here, she was no fan of gardening. Jake continued up the path to the front door.

Jake tried the doorbell and waited. Nothing. He’d checked the chat logs before he left, and he was sure he had the right time. Why was nobody answering? The wind blew harder. There were no clouds in the sky but he hadn’t checked the weather forecast. Maybe a storm was coming. He reached for the metal door knocker, and a strong gust of wind blew around him, stirring up dust and dead leaves. Before he could touch the door, it swung open.

Jake looked inside. He could barely see a thing. “Hello?!” he shouted. “Anybody home?”

No reply. He stepped inside and tried the light switch, to no effect. If the place was truly abandoned, he shouldn’t be surprised that the power was out. He’d investigate just a little further before heading home.

In the fading glow of the flashlight, Jake could make out a dusty hallway. It had a high ceiling, with old-fashioned wooden beams, and a flight of stairs to a second floor landing. The banisters cast long shadows on the walls. Then he saw it, a glow from beneath a door on the second floor. The power wasn’t out after all, and somebody was home. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

“Gloom? You there?”

A voice cut through the silence. “Jake?”

He opened the door. Cassie was sitting at a computer, her face lit by the glare of the screen. She turned to face him. “How did you get in?” she asked.

“The front door was open,” replied Jake.

Cassie turned back to the computer. “You really showed up.”

“Yeah, just like we planned.”

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

Jake wasn’t sure what to say. Why did talking to her in person always have to feel so awkward? “I’m here now,” he said.

“I really was going to clean this place, and take a shower and stuff,” said Cassie, her eyes fixed on the screen. “But I didn’t think you’d come. Nobody ever does. So I didn’t do any of that and you can leave now.”

“Cassie? Uh, Gloom? I just walked all the way from Lumiose. It’s almost night, so at least let me charge my flashlight before I go. The battery went dead just as I got here.”

“Really?” asked Cassie her voice more animated. “Show me.”

Jake handed Cassie the flashlight. She wore purple nail polish, with a band of unpainted nail showing where it had grown out. She tried the power switch. This time, even the low battery indicator wouldn’t light.

“Did you bring your Holo Caster?” asked Cassie. Of course he’d brought it. He turned it on. Strange, only two percent battery. Jake was sure he’d charged it last night. It dropped to one percent as he watched, then shut down. He set it on a stack of books on the desk.

“Wow, it really worked,” said Cassie. She held her hands in front of her face and contorted her fingers like claws. “Are you scared?”

“Because I forgot to charge my Caster?”

“No! My battery draining hex worked! That’s so awesome.” She started typing.

“Gloom?” Cassie was oblivious to him, her fingers flying across the keyboard as she shared the incident with Hex Channel. Cassie typed a lot faster than Jake could. The keyboard sounded louder than a normal one too.

Jake hadn’t seen a computer like Cassie’s before. The huge screen looked like an expensive television. A separate tower case sat on the floor, decorated with stickers of Ghost type Pokémon, and there was another smaller box next to it. He didn’t recognize the software either. It looked like she’d customized it with a theme to match the stickers. The mouse cursor was a little cartoon Litwick, the tip of its flame standing in for the tip of a normal mouse cursor.

Jake looked around the room. Now that his eyes had adjusted, the computer screen put out enough light to see by. The place really was a mess. A stack of greasy pizza boxes sat on the floor, along with empty potato chip packets, a few crumpled tissues, and other assorted trash. There were clothes scattered haphazardly across the floor. Were those panties? He dragged his eyes away and looked at the walls instead. The walls were certainly eye-catching. Every inch was covered with strange symbols and diagrams.

“Gloom, did you draw those? On the walls.”

The clatter of the keyboard stopped. “Yeah, they concentrate spiritual energy. I don’t think the battery hex would have worked without them. It’s just ordinary marker ink.”

“You own this house?”

“No, I’m renting. But nobody else wants to live here, so it’s not like they’ll kick me out.”

“If you say so.”

“Hey Jake, you’ve gotta help me check the Holo Caster. And did you bring any other gadgets? It’s your Holo Caster so you’ll help me measure the spiritual energy won’t you?” Cassie stared at him.

“Just the Caster and the flashlight. What do I need to do?”

“I’ve gotta find some stuff first, so you can sit on the bed and wait. I’ll turn the lights on.” Cassie poked a switch under the desk with a bare foot and a string of lights on the ceiling turned on. Green light flooded the room. It made all the colors look washed out, like Jake was viewing things under moonlight. In this light Cassie’s purple dress looked black.

“It’s pretty,” said Jake. “Like a festival.” He a spotted a Pikachu-like form at the end of the bed. “Is that a real Mimikyu?”

“It’s just a doll.” Feeling slightly relieved, Jake sat down. “But I do want a real one,” Cassie continued. “You know anybody with one for trade? Or where to catch them?”

“No.”

“Never mind then.” Cassie bent down to open a drawer. The dark fabric of her dress obscured the shape of her ass, but it certainly wasn’t small. Jake watched as she rummaged inside the drawer. She stood up and set some items on the desk.

“What were you looking for?” asked Jake.

“I have something that’s supposed to detect magical energy,” said Cassie, as she fiddled with something out of sight.

“Does it work?”

“I don’t know yet. We can test it with your Holo Caster. There should be some residual magical energy from the battery draining hex.”

“Okay, sure.”

Cassie kicked the discarded clothes aside to clear some space. The panties landed out of sight under the bed. She set the Holo Caster on the floor, and handed Jake a transparent crystal tied to a string. It was cold and heavy in his hand. She knelt by the Holo Caster, dress wrapped around her knees, and patted the carpet on the other side.

“You sit there,” said Cassie. Jake sat cross-legged facing her. “It’s an easy test,” she said. “Hold the end of the string, okay?”

“Like this?” The crystal swung slowly over the floor.

“Yeah, now let it settle… Good. Swing it just a little bit, so the crystal moves back and forth in a straight line.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Move it very slowly over the Holo Caster, and keep it swinging like it is now. We’ll watch how it moves.”

Jake moved the crystal over the Holo Caster. “Check that out!” said Cassie. “Circular movement!” It looked more like an ellipse to Jake, but its movement had undoubtedly changed. “That’s a positive result.” said Cassie. “Let me try.”

Cassie took the string and stopped the crystal. She set it swinging again, but this time the motion remained stubbornly straight. “Maybe it discharged the energy when you tested it.”

“I didn’t feel anything.”

“You’re not sensitive to this stuff. I feel supernatural things all the time.”

“Pokémon?” asked Jake, standing up.

“No, Pokémon are just Pokémon. I mean _real_ supernatural stuff. But you know, a lot of Pokémon are more sensitive than humans, even if they’re not Psychic type.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Jake, you got that Umbreon with you?”

“Of course, I take him everywhere. I’ve had him ever since I was a kid.”

“I’ve never seen one up close. Would you get him out?”

“Sure. He’s friendly when he’s not fighting.” Jake took the Poké Ball from his belt. “Umbreon, come out!” The Poké Ball flared with light and Jake’s Umbreon appeared at his side. He patted its shoulder and it rubbed itself against his leg, its yellow markings glowing brightly.

“It looks a lot bigger up close,” said Cassie.

“He won’t hurt you. He knows you’re no threat.”

“It’s cute, I think. Can I pet it?”

“Yeah, he’d like that”, said Jake. “Hey, Umbry, say hello to our friend.”

The Umbreon trotted over to Cassie and nuzzled her hand. Hesitantly, she touched the yellow circle on its forehead. It pushed its head back against her and made a soft purring noise.

“See, he likes you,” said Jake. “Hey, Gloom, check this out.” He stood with arms outstretched and muscles tensed. “Umbry, jump!”

The Umbreon spun round and leaped through the air into Jake’s arms. He bent his knees to keep his balance. “He definitely too big for this. But he’d ride on my shoulders all the time when he was an Eevee, so I like to pick him up sometimes.” The Umbreon dug its claws into Jake’s shirt to stop itself from falling. “Okay, Umbry, that’s enough,” said Jake. It jumped onto the bed.

The Umbreon sniffed the pillow, then slunk down the bed to the Mimikyu doll. It picked it up in its mouth.

“Hey, don’t bite that!” said Cassie.

The Umbreon jumped down and dropped the doll at Jake’s feet. “Good boy,” said Jake. “High five!” It reared on its hind legs and touched its paw to his palm.

“Don’t praise him for stealing my Mimikyu!”

Jake laughed. “He’s just playing. He doesn’t mean any harm. Umbry, give it back.” The Umbreon picked up the doll again and dropped it in Cassie’s lap. She hugged the doll, then got up and sat on the bed. The Umbreon settled on the floor. Moments later it was back up, alert and sniffing the air.

“What’s wrong, Umbry?” asked Jake. It shouldn’t be agitated from meeting a stranger, even one who didn’t get on well with Dark types. “He looks unhappy. I’m going to call him back.” The Poké Ball glowed once more and the Umbreon went back inside. “It’s weird, he’s got a calm nature, he’s not usually like this.”

“I said it, didn’t I?” said Cassie. “Pokémon sense things humans miss. He must have sensed something. Like, you know this house is haunted?”

“I’ve heard that before. I’m not sure I believe it.” Jake joined Cassie on the bed.

“It’s true! I’ll tell you the real story, 100% truth.”

“I’d like to hear it.”

Cassie reclined on the bed and squeezed the Mimikyu doll. Voice low, she began to tell the story.

“79 years ago, this house was bought by a rich and successful trainer of Ghost type Pokémon. Poké Balls were primitive back then, so it was more difficult, but he had a knack for it. They’d obey his every command, and nobody dared challenge him. He married a beautiful young woman and they had a daughter named Rose. This very room was her bedroom.

“Rose was a timid child, and she didn’t talk much. And the other families resented her father’s success, so they forbade their own children from playing with her. Naturally this made all the other children want to, so despite her shyness, Rose was popular, at least at first.

“When she was seven years old, her parents found her crying. They asked what was wrong, and they went outside, to the tree she’d been climbing with one of those friends. It was another girl her own age. They found that girl beneath the tree, dead, her neck broken. One branch on an otherwise healthy tree had rotted through and snapped beneath her weight.

“Nobody blamed Rose for it. It was just bad luck. They cut the tree down and tried to get on with their lives. But bad luck seemed to follow Rose. Some small misfortunes, some not so small. Not long after, her father was seriously hurt when he slipped from a ladder while she watched. People began to say ‘that girl’s bad luck’. The so-called friends began to drift away.

“But she had one true friend, a real friend, not somebody just pretending, to defy their parents. A girl a little older than her, named Alice. It was exactly one year and one day since the tragedy with the tree. The sky was clear and a strong breeze was blowing, just like it is now. Listen.”

Cassie stopped talking and waited. Jake could hear the wind outside her window. It really had picked up. He heard a creaking sound as the structure of the house shifted.

“The two of them decided to fly kites. They sat watching the kites soar through the sky, happy that despite all the bad things that had happened they each had a true friend. Then without warning, out of the blue sky, lightning struck Alice’s kite and she dropped dead instantly.

“For the next twelve years we don’t know the details. Rose spent most of her time in this room. She dropped out of school and the other children knew her only as a story. ‘Don’t go near the house on the hill or Rose will get you!’ And on her twentieth birthday her parents entered her room and found her hanged from that roof beam, dead.” Cassie pointed to a wooden beam crossing the ceiling. “You can still see where the plaster was scraped away to fit the rope around it.”

“And from that day on, no Pokémon would obey her father. His fortune declined, the house fell into disrepair, and his wife left him. They say the ghost of Rose haunts this house to this day.”

Jake had heard ghost stories before. He’d thought of them more as jokes than anything scary, but none of his friends had told them like Cassie. Nothing weird had happened with his Holo Caster before either. He was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“That’s a sad story.”

“Yeah. Life is cruel,” said Cassie.

“And it’s all true?”

“100% true, every bit of it. And that’s not all. When I’m sitting at my PC, sometimes I feel a presence in the room with me, watching over my shoulder. Somebody jealous of modern technology. It’s her, I’m sure of it.”

“That’s fucking creepy.”

“I know, right?” Cassie sat up and grinned. “We should try to communicate with her.”

Jake was conflicted. His stay-out-of-trouble instincts had always served him well. He hated to ignore them, but he had that one great weakness of men everywhere, and he knew it. He was going to do something dumb because he couldn’t stand to let a girl think he was scared.

“Let’s do it. How?”

“You ever used a Ouija board?”

“No. You got one?”

“I don’t, but it doesn’t matter. You don’t need a real one. Look at this.” Cassie walked to the computer. “I’d get another chair, but this place didn’t come furnished and I only brought the one. You can use it—sit down.”

Jake sat in the large and comfortable computer chair. Cassie pressed a key combination and a grid of letters appeared on the screen. “On screen keyboard,” she said. “It’s meant for touch screens, but we’re not actually going to type anything, so it’s fine.” She opened a menu. “You have to turn the mouse sensitivity up too.”

Cassie touched the mouse with the tips of her extended fingers, her hand directly above it. “The mouse is the planchette for the modern age. You have to relax, let the spirits guide you. You watch the mouse cursor and read their message.”

“Have you tried this before?” asked Jake.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“…I don’t want to say.”

“Something dangerous?”

“It’s not that. It’s just that you’re supposed to have more than one person touching the mouse.”

“And now there’s more than one person here. No problem.”

“Actually, now that I think about it, it might be dangerous. Don’t touch it yet, there’s something I need to do first.” Cassie took a bag of salt from the drawer. She poured some into her hand, then threw it across the room. It bounced off the far wall. “You have to hit all the walls, and the door too. The wall on both sides of the door.” She poured more salt and threw, hitting each part of the room in turn. It bounced and scattered over the carpet. She gave the bag to Jake. “Your turn.”

“I just do the same thing?”

“That’s right. Don’t hit the PC. If it gets inside it might clog up the fan bearings and break them, so be careful, okay? Aim for the base of the walls.”

Jake poured some salt into his own hand and imitated Cassie. She didn’t show the slightest concern about the mess it was making.

“Done,” said Cassie. “The salt is supernaturally charged, and it will work as a spiritual ward so long as we don’t disturb it. Nothing comes in, nothing gets out. We’re locked in here until the ritual is complete.”

“Now what?” asked Jake.

“We both have to touch the mouse at once, like this.” Cassie hunched over the desk. It was too low for her to stand comfortably, and the mouse cursor trembled a little.

“Both at once? It’s not going to be easy to relax your hand while you’re standing like that. This chair’s big enough for both of us. Sit down with me.”

“You sure?” asked Cassie.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Cassie squeezed into the chair by Jake’s side. Her long hair brushed against his head, the hair band doing little to keep it in place. Her broad hips pushed Jake into the chair’s padding. She raised her arm and reached for the mouse.

So Cassie hadn’t showered? Yeah, she wasn’t just saying that. Sitting as they were, even the dense fabric of her dress couldn’t block her body odor. Jake’s nickname for her had been a simple abbreviation of her own ridiculous choice, and now it seemed oddly appropriate. But they were in the middle of something serious. He ignored the distraction and set his fingers on the mouse. Their hands brushed against each other.

“It’s supposed to move on its own?” asked Jake.

“Yeah, but you have to be totally relaxed or it won’t work.” Cassie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Jake did the same.

The cursor was moving very slightly, but it wasn’t spelling anything. “Rose?” asked Jake. “Miss Ghost? We’re trying to talk to you. What am I supposed to do now?”

Jake felt a gentle but unmistakable pull to the right. Was Cassie moving it? The cursor drifted across the screen, then stopped.

“‘K’!” said Cassie.

“Did you do that?” asked Jake.

“No! Did you?”

“I didn’t move it,” said Jake.

“Then we got a letter.”

“‘I’?” asked Jake. The cursor had moved a little while they were talking.

“Two letters.” said Cassie. “Keep your eyes on the screen.” Jake felt a strong pull to the left. “‘S’!” said Cassie. The cursor jiggled in place, then jerked to the right, hitting the ‘H’ before returning to where it was. No, a little higher, the ‘E’. “Kishe?” asked Cassie.

“It’s on the ‘R’ now. And I think that ‘S’ was supposed to be doubled.”

“Oh.” Cassie took her hand off the mouse. Jake was impressed at how convincingly surprised she was acting. After all, she must have been the one to move it.

“So, that’s ‘K’ ‘I’ ‘S’ ‘S’ … ‘H’ ‘E’ ‘R’,” said Jake. “It looks like Rose answered my question. We’re not going to disappoint her, are we?”

Cassie was quiet for a moment. “We won’t,” she said, her voice strained. Jake twisted in the chair. He could feel her body shaking. Why so nervous if it was her idea? He wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged him back, squeezing him like the Mimikyu doll. Cassie’s body grew still. “Jake, do it,” she said. Jake brought his face to Cassie’s and pressed their lips together.

They sat holding each other, lips touching. The only sound was the wind in the trees outside, and the whir of the computer fans. Jake wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he pulled away.

“Jake…,” Cassie murmured.

“Gloom?”

“Jake, I liked that. I’m happy you did it. Jake, ask her something else.”

He turned back to the computer. Cassie had hooked a leg over the arm of the chair while they were kissing, so he was nearly sitting in her lap. She hugged him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Miss Ghost,” said Jake solemnly, “I ask for more advice.”

They got back into position, fingertips on the mouse. This time Jake could feel it moving with rather less subtlety. He’d play along. The cursor moved over the letters: “‘L’ ‘I’ ‘C’ ‘K’ ‘H’ ‘E’ ‘R’ ‘P’ ‘U’—”

“Hey!” Cassie slapped his fingers.

“What? I’m not writing it. I thought you were.”

“No way. I could feel you moving it!”

“I could feel _you_ moving it. Come on, put your fingers back.”

The mouse didn’t move. “Don’t press so hard,” said Jake, “you’re making it stick.”

Cassie lightened her touch and the mouse drifted toward the ‘S’. She laughed. “I can totally feel you moving it.”

“I swear I’m not,” said Jake. The mouse twitched again. “Did you mean another ‘S’ by that?”

“Jake!” said Cassie, in mock anger. Jake deliberately moved the mouse cursor to the ‘Y’. “Come on!” she said. “That last one was obvious!”

“Okay, you got me there,” said Jake. “But I didn’t write any of the others.”

“It’s not like it matters anyway,” said Cassie.

“Like what matters?”

“Who spelled it. I mean, it’s really gross.”

“Huh?”

“It’s super hairy. I haven’t shaved, like ever, and I haven’t showered all week. No way you’d put your mouth somewhere so disgusting.”

Jake turned to face her again. “Gloom, when you told me to leave, I asked to charge my flashlight.”

“Yeah?”

Jake tapped a Poké Ball on his belt. “I have a Pidgey with Fly in here. I can go home any time I like. I didn’t need the flashlight. I just wanted to stay. To stay here with you.”

“Really?”

“Really. Gloom, I like you. You’re not disgusting.” 

“So you really want to, you know…”

“Yeah.”

Cassie laughed quietly. “And I’m dumb enough to believe you.” There was an uncomfortable silence. “You’ll change your mind as soon as you smell it.”

“Take your dress off.”

“My armpits stink too. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Really, it’s okay.”

“Promise you won’t say anything bad.”

“I promise.”

They got out of the chair, and Cassie undid the fastener at the back of her dress. She let it fall to the floor and stood in front of Jake, wearing only a black bra and panties. She wasn’t actually fat, but stripped of the corset-like webbing of her dress she was obviously carrying a few extra pounds. Jake didn’t care in the slightest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

“Get on the bed,” said Jake.

Cassie sat on the edge of the bed, keeping her feet on the floor, legs together. “I’ve never done this before, okay?”

“It’s okay,” Jake replied. “If you’re uncomfortable, tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

“No way. Maybe I’m a little scared but I want you to do it, really.”

Jake put his hands on Cassie’s knees. Slowly, he pulled her legs apart. Her panties were big and old-fashioned looking. He could smell her even with them still on. Jake moved in and kissed each thigh in turn.

“Come on Jake…,” Cassie mumbled.

He ran his hands over her soft thighs and slipped them inside the panties. Cassie really did have a lot of hair down there. Jake ran his fingers through her thick pubes. He grabbed the panties at the hips and pulled. Cassie brought her knees together and he slid them all the way off. Jake knelt between her legs, his face inches from her hairy pussy. Her pungent scent hit him hard. Jake could hold back no longer. He buried his face in Cassie’s sweaty crotch and inhaled. This was better than anything he’d hoped for.

Then he heard Cassie’s voice. “Wait, wait, stop!”

Jake pulled back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Cassie sat up and covered herself with her hands. “I just had an idea. This is going to be so awesome if it works.”

“What’s the idea?” asked Jake, somewhat annoyed by the interruption.

“You know about spirit possession?”

“Well, kinda.”

“Let’s do it! Like, the salt wards are still up, it will be fine. Do you really, _really_ , promise you weren’t moving the cursor? I won’t be mad if you were, I mean I’d actually be happy if you faked it because you wanted to go down on me, but I have to know, okay?”

“Except for that last letter, I didn’t move it, I promise,” said Jake.

“Okay, I get it. It all makes sense. I think I know who opened the front door. Somebody else here likes you. You want to go down on two girls at once?” asked Cassie.

“You serious?”

“I’m always serious. I’m going to invite her in, okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jake wasn’t totally confident, but he didn’t want to stop either. Cassie smelled too good.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine! If anything goes wrong, dump the whole bag of salt on my head, okay? But it’s not going to go wrong, I’m sure of it. This is proper sex magic. Just keep licking no matter what, okay?” Cassie uncovered herself, and this time Jake got to taste her.

Jake ran his tongue over Cassie’s unwashed pussy. He pressed his nose into her sweaty pubes. The smell was beyond anything he’d imagined. As he licked her, Cassie’s voice rang out loud and clear.

“Arceus the creator, I call you. Xerneas of life I call you. Yveltal of death I call you. My body is a vessel, life and death are one. I call this spirit to me, that she may share my pleasure. Oh ghost, I beseech you, enter me.”

Jake slid his tongue over Cassie’s pussy from bottom to top. “Ah, don’t stop,” she gasped. “Once more I call on you, ghost, enter me.”

Jake licked faster. His chin was already wet with her fluids. Cassie took his hands, intertwining their fingers together. She inhaled sharply. “For a third and final time I call. Let us share this feeling. Take my body as your body. Oh ghost, I beg you enter me.”

There was a loud knocking sound from the ceiling. Cassie gripped Jake’s hands hard and gave a low moan. Her voice sounded unnaturally distorted. “Don’t stop…”

Jake was more than a little freaked out but he didn’t stop. He moved his tongue up toward her clit and licked around it firmly. How was he supposed to think when every breath was saturated with the scent of Cassie’s pussy? All thoughts of skill and technique slipped away, and he licked her with wild abandon. From the noises she was making he guessed he was doing okay.

Jake flinched as the knocking sound came again, louder than before. He shifted his neck muscles and licked with strong and steady motion. Thud. Thud. Thud. The knocking sound was coming quickly now. This wasn’t normal, it couldn’t possibly be. But he couldn’t stop. Cassie tasted so good, her scent was so strong. His jaw was burning with exhaustion and all he wanted was to keep licking her. He increased his pace and licked her hard.

“Aaaaaah!” Cassie let out a high-pitched moan. It was cut off by a crashing noise above him, like something falling onto the roof. Cassie pushed him away, breathing heavily. His face was soaked with her juices.

“Jake,” gasped Cassie. “That was real. Rose, she was in me. My head is all… I don’t know what.”

“Gloom…”

“That was so good, I can’t believe it. You’re better than my toys. I don’t know what to say. Just, thank you so much, thank you. I have to tell Hex Channel. You heard the sounds, didn’t you?”

“I heard them.”

Cassie was still breathing hard. “Jake, really, I’m happy. You can do that again, any time.” She walked unsteadily to the computer. Jake smiled as he heard the clatter of the keyboard. Yeah, that’s Gloom all right. Not even a minute and she was already doing exactly as expected. Jake walked over and draped his arms over her shoulders as he read. The replies were already coming in.

“Obvious fake. So many retards falling for this troll thread.”

“I’m jealous.”

“Of getting head or getting possessed?”

“Both!”

“Is the guy still with you?”

“Hey maleanon what does ghost pussy taste like?”

“OP has a boyfriend get the fuck out”

“Post the sound recording of the knocks.”

Cassie typed a response: “I didn’t record anything.”

“See, obvious fake. Why didn’t you start recording after the first knock?”

“Somebody never had good oral. Also no guarantee it would have stayed in her if they’d stopped to set up the recording.”

“Summon it again and do it properly this time.”

“You’ve gotta do vaginal now. For science.”

“Okay, serious post here, OP:  
>get him to fuck you missionary so he can check your eyes  
>FULL VIDEO RECORDING”

Cassie took her hands off the keyboard and squeezed Jake’s arms against her large breasts. “Jake?” she said. “You okay with that?”

“I’m not sure about video recording.”

“Just audio then? I’m not sure about video myself. And we never did charge your Holo Caster, so we’d have to wait for it to charge.” Despite his recommendations, Cassie had never bought one for herself.

“Audio, okay. And don’t upload it until I’ve checked it,” said Jake.

“I’ll set it up now.” Cassie connected a microphone and opened a recorder app. The sound level meter danced on the screen. “Check, one, two,” said Cassie. “Levels are good, there’s plenty of headroom. We just need to press record when we’re ready. And Jake, I’ve got something else for you.”

Cassie got out a box of condoms. “I thought I might never use these. I’m really happy it’s with you. I’ve never done it before, so be gentle, okay?” She gave the box to Jake, who teared open the wrapper and placed a single condom on the desk. “And Jake,” she continued, “it’s not fair you wearing all your clothes when I’m almost naked.”

Jake undressed and left his clothes on the floor. Cassie couldn’t take her eyes off his penis. “It’s different seeing one for real,” she said. “Can I touch it?”

“Sure, but take your bra off first,” said Jake. “You have really nice breasts. I want to play with them.”

Cassie reached behind her back and unfastened the bra. She dropped it on the floor next to the recently removed panties, and cupped her breasts in her hands. Jake leaned in to kiss each nipple, then sat down on the bed.

Cassie hesitantly touched Jake’s hard cock. She sat next to him and wrapped her hand around it, then dragged a finger through the pre-cum forming at the tip. “Jake, did you really not mind?” she asked. “I mean you licking me.”

“Mind? I loved it.”

“Don’t just say that to be nice, okay? I’d feel bad if you were only pretending.”

“I’m not pretending. Your scent turns me on. I want to smell your armpits too.”

Cassie pulled her arms tight to her sides. “Ah, so embarrassing! You know I’m not wearing deodorant, right?”

“You trying to encourage me?” asked Jake.

“My armpit hair is all stuck together with sweat,” said Cassie.

“Raise your arms,” Jake ordered.

“I’m so dirty, Jake. Sniff my armpits, do whatever you want to me. You’re making me so wet.”

Jake grabbed Cassie’s shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. She relaxed her arms and let him pull them above her head. Jake brought his face to a hairy armpit and sniffed. Cassie squirmed beneath him. “Ah, that tickles!” Jake licked her armpit and tasted her salty sweat. He reached down to touch her pussy. It was slick with juices.

“Jake! Start the recording!” said Cassie. He hurried to the computer, then clicked the record button, and put the condom on. He returned to the bed and climbed on top of Cassie, who was lying with arms raised and hands on the headboard.

Jake could taste Cassie’s sweat in his mouth. Her body odor was incredibly strong. He guided his cock to her pussy and touched the tip to her opening. “I’m putting it in, okay?”

“Do it.”

He pushed forward and the head of his penis entered her. She was tight. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Keep going.” She gripped the bed, her knuckles pale. Jake kissed her and slowly pushed all the way inside. He gazed into her eyes and began to thrust. Cassie let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Jake’s chest. “I think it will be easier this time,” she said. She tilted her head back and spoke clearly.

“Oh ghost, take my body, join me once more.”

Jake kept looking into Cassie’s eyes, supporting himself by his elbows. The reflections of the green ceiling lights glittered. Then he saw it, a pale blue glow shining from within. Cassie’s body felt cold. Her eyes shimmered like oil on water. Jake stared into Cassie’s eyes and knew Rose was in there with her.

Jake moved almost unconsciously. His body dripped with sweat. He held his gaze on her eyes, and Cassie stared back, the glow now dazzlingly bright. When she spoke, her voice sounded like it was coming from miles away.

“Jake, don’t stop.”

He hadn’t even considered it. He kept thrusting, pumping his cock deep within her. It felt almost like he was floating, like time was stretching into an eternal present. The knocking sounds began again.

He thrust harder. Cassie scraped her fingernails against his back. She was so wet he felt like he was going to slip out. All he could see was her shining eyes, all he could smell was her body. The feeling of her tight pussy had him on the verge of climax. Cassie writhed beneath him. The room flashed with white light, blindingly bright, and a crashing noise filled his ears. Jake felt himself orgasm and collapsed on top of her.

The first thing Jake saw when his vision returned was Cassie smiling at him. She looked different. It took Jake a few seconds to realize that the green lights had turned off, and the only illumination was the computer, which now showed an endless procession of Haunter floating their way across a black screen. He hugged her and they held each other, enjoying the moment. Her body felt warm, and the glow had faded from her eyes.

The lighting changed once more. Jake looked up at the computer and saw that the screen-saver had vanished, replaced by a shutdown sequence. Cassie reacted fast. She pushed Jake aside, then immediately pulled him back on top of herself.

“Jake, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean to shove you like that. I just thought I could save the sound recording. It’s too late. It’s my fault, I had the UPS auto-shutdown set for two minutes. I didn’t think I’d ever be away from the computer with unsaved data. It’s gone, there’s nothing I can do.”

The sound of the cooling fans stopped and the room fell into total darkness. “Is the computer okay?” asked Jake.

“Yeah, that’s a clean shutdown, and it’s on a double-conversion UPS. Worst case the UPS is damaged. But the sound recording is gone.”

Jake had no idea what she was talking about. He kissed her. “Does it matter?” he asked

“I guess not,” answered Cassie. She laughed. “Nobody would have believed us anyway. I don’t care what Hex Channel thinks, not even a little.”

They lay cuddling together. Cassie’s body felt soft and warm. Jake kissed her and she kissed back, their tongues probing each other’s mouths.

“Hey, Jake,” said Cassie. “I want you to stay here tonight. I’ll sleep on the floor if you don’t want to share the bed.”

“I don’t mind sharing.”

“And we’ve got eleven more condoms to get through,” said Cassie.

“Eleven! I’m only human! Are you trying to turn me into a ghost?”

“Why would I want you dead, Jake? You’re so much more fun alive.” Jake felt Cassie grab him from the darkness and kiss him. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim to be an expert in Pokemon lore, so apologies if I got anything wrong. Any feedback appreciated.


End file.
